Talk:Tara Maclay
I feel that this paragraph could be improved: "Tara is introduced in the Season Four episode "Hush." A member of UC Sunnydale's Wicca group, she meets Willow Rosenberg, herself a practicing witch. In many ways, the painfully shy and quiet Tara is reminiscent of Willow of seasons past. As Willow's romantic relationship with Oz caused her to bloom, it is through Tara that Willow becomes a powerful young woman, and through Willow that Tara's confidence grows. As the season progresses, it becomes increasingly clear that the pair are destined for a romantic liaison. Willow realizes that Tara is the person she loves, choosing Tara over her ex-boyfriend Oz when he briefly returns to town. The two thus became one of the few lesbian couples on television and the first-ever prime-time lesbian couple which included a starring character. Magic came to serve as a metaphor for lesbianism and love, but a strange thing is with that love, Willow and Tara where pratically invicibile because of their magic praticing together" I would suggest something like this: "Tara first appears in Hush, Season 4, episode 10. Willow notices her while visiting UC Sunnydale's Wicca group. Later Tara seeks out Willow while fleeing from the Gentelmen. While hiding together, the two discover that their magical power is magnified when they work together. Their sexual relationship begins in "The I in Team," episode 13. In "Who Are You," episode 16, Faith (in Buffy's body) recognizes that Willow and Tara are lovers, but the other members of the Scooby Gang do not learn of it until "New Moon Rising," episode 19, where Willow chooses to remain with Tara rather than return to her former relationship with Oz. "After the Willow-Tara relationship is known, the Scoobies often use 'doing a spell' as a euphemism for sexual activity. "Willow and Tara were the first lesbian couple on prime-time television to include a leading character." The observations about "causing to bloom" and "confidence growing" seem to me to be inappropriate for this wiki. These statements are true, most of us (including myself) would agree, but they seem to involve interpretation and not fact. The phrase "practically invincible" seems to me overstated. I don't think any character, including Willow and Tara, ever describe them as "invincible." Our entry on "Goodbye Iowa" does take note of the fact that Tara sabotaged the first spell we ever see Willow and Tara cast together. I do not think we ever get an explanation, though I suppose it has something to do with her reluctance to do magic when not absolutely necessary. Isn't it curious that she doesn't sabotage Willow's spell to resurrect Buffy, even though she (Tara) knows it is wrong, and says so? Zhandele 03:25, April 15, 2010 (UTC) The spell Tara sabotaged was a spell to locate demons, am I right? Remember at this point she believed she was part demon, and she probably didn't want to reveal this to Willow because of shame. HaveFaith 06:38, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Tara's page is the only one I have come across without a section on her appearance. I was wondering if there was a reason for this or if one should be made.